Bellerina en Dedanse
Bellerina en Dedanse is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Giselle from the ballet Giselle. When it comes to destiny, Bellerina identifies herself as a Royal, even though she laments over the fact that she doesn't have a Happily Ever After. Although she does have her doubts about her destiny, she claims that she would never join the Rebel cause because it is her duty to be the next Giselle. Character Personality Bellerina comes off as shy and unintimidating. Whilst almost always smiling demurely on the outside, on the inside she is a raging she-demon who ruthlessly and bitterly judges everybody and everything around her. She is naturally brooding, with a pessimistic outlook on life since she is destined to die as soon as her Once Upon a Time really begins. Apart of her wonders what it would be like to have a Happily Ever After, and the other part of her is rigidly stuck to the traditional belief of following destiny. She was chosen as the next Giselle and she plans to go through with it, Happily Never After or notBellerina en Dedanse's Diary. She has a somewhat dark sense of humor, more or less joking about her impending doom in order to cover up the insecurities she feels about it. It is because of this "impending doom" that she rarely reaches out to other people. Why she should make the effort to get to know other people when she was just going to die in The End anyways? She truly believes she's better off alone, even though deep-down she has her doubts about such things. Would reaching out and connecting with someone prove to be better for her mental health, or even more harrowing? And, to be honest, Belle is a little too afraid to actually find out. But she would never let anyone know how she truly feels about her destiny - Not even her close friends or family. She believes it to be her duty to follow in Giselle's footsteps, and it is her sense of responsibility to fulfill her destiny and carry on her legacy that keeps Belle going. Dancing is the only thing that manages to make Belle truly happy. And, despite her weak heart, she continuously dances as much as she possibly can. Once upon a time, she actually did try to continue dancing when her weak heart nearly gave out on her, and there were dire consequences. So now when she starts feeling lighthearted or weak, she has to force herself to stop whether she likes it or not (this leaves her even more bitter about her destiny than before). When 'in the zone', she dislikes being interrupted and doing so might just make her bring down the wrath of a thousand suns on whoever did so. Belle definitely has a more intense sort of air around her, which may make her hard to approach, but she's a loyal and caring friend who always puts her loved ones in right of herself. And, once you get you know her, she's not as much of a bitter girl - more like a very scared, insecure girl terrified of the future. Hobbies & Interests Ballet Belle has one main hobby, and that is ballet. In a world where she knows she's going to die young, dancing is often times the only thing that can take her mind off of it and make her happy. However, just like all the other previous Giselles, Bellerina has a very weak heart and dancing too much may cause her injury or harm. This only makes her feel even more bitter about her destiny, because not only does it take away her life, but the one thing that makes her happy as well. Comparing her Tragic Fate to Others Her other hobbies are mostly coping skills to take her mind off of her destiny. This includes reading, especially other fairy tales with sad endings like hers and even some Greek tragedy scripts. Even though she knows deep down that it's kind of low to compare her story to others', who might even have a worse ending than hers, it still helps her nonetheless. Gardening She also likes gardening, something she began to do when she was chosen as the next Giselle. Belle isn't too into nature and gardening, but does it because part of her destiny is to be the "Queen of the Harvest". She doesn't have a "green thumb", though, and most plants tend to die no matter what she tries. She sees it as being a very morbid sign about her own future. Appearance Bellerina is a pretty girl with dark auburn-brown hair, an olive skin tone, and big dark brown eyes. She often wears clothing with lilac colors mixed with magenta and white. Although she is a peasant, she tends to dress very nicely as she takes her title as "Queen of the Harvest" to heart. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Giselle How Bellerina Fits Into It Bellerina was chosen as the successor of Giselle. Without this privilege, Belle would most likely be destinyless or a very minor background character, which both of her parents were in Giselle. It's unknown why Grimm chose Belle for the part, but she is thankful - in a very bittersweet way - for the opportunity. She has been training almost her entire life to fit into the part of Giselle, including taking ballet lessons from a young age to learning her part so well its ingrained in her very being. When she was little, she was blissfully unaware of how her tale ended for her, and it wasn't until she was deemed "old enough" to understand it did Grimm and her parents explain it to her. However, this has not deterred Belle from her destiny. She was chosen, out of all the peasant girls in her village. She might have a Happily Never After in store, but she refuses to back out and run away like a coward. Besides, there is a certain romantic tragedy about her tale, and she feels honored - yet anxious - to have such a big part in it. View on Destiny Belle is neither excited or happy about her destiny. However, she refuses to turn Rebel. Whether she likes her story or not, she feels a great sense of responsibility to go through with it. After all, she ''was the one who was chosen as a successor of Giselle. ''She has to continue on with the story so that others are aware of the sacrifice the many Giselles previously have made. Bellerina believes Rebels to be very selfish in their desire to rewrite a story for themselves. Just because their endings may not be pretty, doesn't mean that they should have to throw tradition away in the face of their predecessors. Relationships Family Mother & Father Bellerina is the daughter of a random villager from the ballet Giselle. She was raised to be the next Giselle from a young age. Although Belle embraces her destiny, her mother and father admit to being against it, since they know that their daughter will die at a young age because of it. This has managed to strain their relationship in the past, and there even was a period of time where Belle refused to talk to her parents because of itBellerina en Dedanse's Story. Recently her parents have decided to support Belle's decision to go through with her destiny. Of course, they're still not thrilled with the idea of her pretty much throwing her life away, but supporting her choice leads to less drama and conflict between them. Friends Gladiolus Palms tba Perseus Beggar tba Pet tba Romance Aloysius "Loys" Albrecht She has met her future Albrecht, but isn't entirely sure how she should feel about him quite yet. She seems to want to keep him at an arm's length away, out of fear of actually falling in love with him and thus sealing her destiny even more so. More recently, however, she has been showing feelings towards him that hint that she could possibly feel something for himWatching the Shadows Burning in the Dark, despite her wanting to try and deny it. Bellerina, as much as she hates to admit it, is a bit of a hopeless romantic. She loves the idea of love. Finding someone special to you, falling in love, being happy, etc. etc, all that mushy stuff she is a fan of. However, it's also because of love that she dies. Maybe it's the thought of actually being happy for once that makes falling in love seem so beautiful and poetic to her. And she secretly wishes that her love wasn't the reason of her tragic death. Outfits Trivia * Her birthday is September 22ndAn Interview with Bellerina en Dedanse * Just like most Giselles, Bellerina has heart problems * She has a stash of cheesy romantic novels somewhere in her dorm room * She is a member of the Dead Epics Society Quotes * Notes * The name Bellerina is a mix of the name Belle, meaning beauty, and the word ballerina * The name Bellerina L'Danse, Bellerina's original name, was actually the original name of Minuette Dancer Gallery EAOC bellerina2.png|art © Christyllia|link=http://christyllia.deviantart.com/art/Request-Minuette-Dancer-EAH-OC-526727482 Bellarinna.png|art © Koiizumi References Category:Females Category:Giselle Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs